fridaynightlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
El Accidente
"El Accidente" is the seventh episode of Season 1, and the seventh overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on November 7, 2006. Synopsis To good friends and Texas forever -- The Dillon Panthers are frustrated facing the possibility of last week's key win over Arnett Mead being overturned due to Ray Tatum's recruitment (guest star Aldis Hodge). Police interrupt a sluggish practice with an arrest warrant for star defensive tackle Bobby Reyes (Walter Perez) after he viciously assaults another student outside of the sandwich shop. Plot After last week's debacle, Voodoo causes further divisions among the Panthers. Panthers linebacker Bobby Reyes is arrested for beating a student, which causes a rift between Matt and Landry over what which side Matt's on. Coach Taylor and Buddy Garrity are investigated by the Texas High School athletic administration regarding Tatum's enrollment, and Lyla and Tim surprise Jason by taking him to the lake. Quotes :Jason: Took you long enough to get here, man. :Tim: My truck ain't running. We're putting in this four-barrel carb. I hitched a ride, man. Sorry. :Jason: I'm guessing you know what this is about. :Tim: I do? :Jason: Yeah, of course you do. You wanna call yourself my best friend and you haven't shown up but once since I've been in here. Six weeks, man. Six weeks. Let me go ahead and recap my life for you over the last couple of weeks, huh? My day starts out with me laying down on this bed, well pretty much the whole day takes place with me laying down in this bed on my sorry quadriplegic ass. Every day, people come in here poking and prodding me like I'm a piece of meat. Go ahead and stick a catheter in me in places you don't want to know about. My big adventure of the day is going to the commode 'cause I gotta go at the same time everyday so I can teach my body how to crap on cue. Impressive, huh? And then Lyla comes running in-(laughing) I wanna know if she's as chipper out there as she is in here. 'Cause I tell you what...I love that girl. I do, I love her more then life itself but I tell you what if she tells me how great everything's gonna be when I finally get out of here one more time, I'm gonna lose it. Point is this Timmy, while I'm in here dealing with all this, by myself and my best friend is out there putting a four barrel carb in his damn truck. Is that what's important right now? Answer me this, Timmy. What happened to Texas forever? Huh? What happened to living large? What happened to that eternal bond that you used to love to throw around when I was still healthy and headed towards the NFL? Huh? I need you here Tim! I need you here. I expect... I expect you here. You are my best friend. Grace period's over. :Reyes (to Kaster): What a dumb-ass thing to say, man. :Kaster: Look, I'm sorry, man. :Reyes: Sorry? :Kaster: Look, man. I'm sorry, all right? :Reyes: You don't look sorry. (pushes Kaster) :Kaster: What's your problem, man? :Reyes: Dumb football players, huh? :Kaster: Man, chill. Come on. You know that's not what I meant. :Reyes: (pushes Kaster) Is that what you heard? Do you mean that? (slams Kaster to the ground) :Kaster: Get off, man. :(Reyes is kicking and punching Kaster on the ground) :Tami (to Tyra): Where're you gonna go? :Tyra: California. :Tami: What are you gonna do in California without a high school education? :Tyra: I'm taking my GED. :Tami: Listen, I know. I was just like you. I was the pretty girl in school. I was terrible at math. I got myself through it. :Tyra: I don't wanna be you, Mrs. Taylor. (Tami laughs) I don't want to stay here, stuck in this small town, in a job like this, married to a coach. :Tami: Tyra, it's your choice. If you wanna go off and take the GED, fine, but you better bring me proof that you did it, otherwise, you are taking Algebra with Mr. Wendell next semester. :Tyra: Fine. :Matt Saracen: Coach, I think I got confused between what was right for the team, and what was... what was right. :Coach Taylor: I think sometimes that for anyone to do what I do, it is damn near impossible to not sell your soul just a little bit down the river. Category:Season 1 episodes